


Kiss Me

by hansonveggieclub



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansonveggieclub/pseuds/hansonveggieclub
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night, unable to rest without gentle reassurance in the form of a sweet kiss.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Kiss Me

The generic brand sleep medication could only do so much in the way of sleep. For now, you could hear only the steady tick of the clock in the living room. Very faint, but the world was quiet enough at three in the morning. You pushed yourself up, resting your sore back on the grey cushioned headboard and peered over at the mess of brown curls and blankets. Sweet, beautiful Daniel lie blissfully unaware to your sudden pains that had so rudely awoken you. Lying on his stomach, his shoulders rose and fell slowly to match his slight snore. You would never tell him he snores in his sleep, he was so adamant that he didn’t. 

When you and Dan has first started to see each other, close friends were worried you’d bring out the worst in each other. A combination of Dan’s obsessive-compulsive tendencies and your own near-crippling anxiety surely seemed as if you two would fall out of step at some point, but you never did. Daniel was impossibly understanding, and despite still occasionally having his more significant symptoms, neither of you had went through a particularly bad episode at the same time. There was always a space in either of your minds, unoccupied by anxiousness or fear, but filled to the brim with a need to protect and care for one another. The delightful predicament of the both of you only seemed to strengthen the already untouchable bond between you. Those fears and concerns that people had were real, but not true, as you and your special curly haired Jewish monstrosity had been going strong now for nearly two and a half years. Of course Dan would never admit he was one to settle down, commitment being a bit of a phobia of his, he was silently willing to go the distance for you. That’s just the type of love that he had for you, and no doubt you had for him. 

Love aside, you were still awake, unable to lull yourself to sleep, yet just too tired to make it downstairs safely for a cup of tea. Your heartbeat would flutter ever so slightly, your legs would get hot and restless, and your chest felt tight, like a heavy weight was pressed against it. Deep breaths could only get you so far, and the pain, albeit dull, was still persistent. 

You carefully lifted your legs out from under the covers, sliding them over the edge of the bed to reach a glass of water that sat just a bit too far. The cool night air from a nearby open window offered relief, and so did the gulp of now melted ice water from earlier. After finishing off what was left in the cup, you reached over the nightstand blindly to set it back down. You cringed as it clinked just a bit too loud with the metal base of the lamp. From the other side of the bed, Dan stirred. 

You had hoped not to wake him, he needed his sleep, and restlessness was usually an easy symptom to manage. Even in the dark, you could make out Dan’s figure, now facing your direction. Light from outside had created a halo effect with his messy curls. He let out a tiny grumble. 

“Sorry...” you whispered into the darkness. You swore you heard him chuckle as he rolled over and clicked his light on. The halo effect intensified, and you squinted a bit, eyes adjusting. You were right in assuming, because despite his tired eyes he wore a small smile. Taking hold of your closest hand, he planted a kiss on your soft knuckle. You let out a sigh and slumped back, some of the tension relieving with Dan’s show of affection. 

“What’s wrong?” The first words out of his mouth. Ever the protector, Dan always sought to heal your wounds, physical or not. You quickly and quietly explained the situation as he ran his thumb over the back of your hand. Somehow, even though you were warm, Dan was warmer, and his touch was like magic. He offered sage wisdom, suggesting to take it easy on the caffeine. Ah yes, yesterday’s meals were each accompanied by the anxiety-inducing compound, slipping in a red bull and a half when Dan asked for some help with work a little later in the evening. 

“Yeah,” you chuckled softly. “That was probably too much.” 

His expert hands continued to draw delicate patterns up your unusually sensitive forearms. He had a way about him, that every time he touched you, your nerves danced. Deep breaths could finally come easy, and the pressure on your chest began alleviate some. 

“What can I do for you, baby?” He asked. You looked down at his sweet, beautiful brown eyes. His gaze nearly made you melt. Every time. 

“Honest?” You asked, voice hushed. 

“Mhmm,” He nodded, slowing the movement of his hands to just hold yours gently. You hesitated to ask, always unsure, but Dan held his gaze into your own eyes, and in a moment you could only ever need one thing. 

“Kiss me.”

There was a silence as Dan processed your request, his brow furrowed just the slightest, a silent question of “you know what time it is, right?” 

“Just a kiss.” You assured him, his expression changing to a sweet, toothy grin. 

“Just a kiss.” He reiterated, giving your hand a squeeze before pulling it away to sit up. Still half covered, he patted his lap, inviting you to sit. You obliged happily, placing a knee on either side of him and making yourself comfortable. He brushed a tiny bit of hair behind your ear, letting his hand still in that position to support your head as he kissed the tip of your nose, yet another silent question of his. ‘Are you ready?’ Is what you knew it meant.

“Kiss me.” You asked for the second time, your voice dropping low. He happily obliged, kissing you gently. Having recently shaved, there was pleasant softness to his skin. You tangled your fingers through his hair, loving every single bit of how his lips felt against yours. The way he’d bite it gently before he backed off to breathe. It nearly brought you to tears at that moment, for reasons unknown. For a split second you began to doubt yourself. You’d asked just a bit too much of him, some crazy notion inside your head like he’d up and leave. Your grip got tighter as your biceps tensed a little too hard. Dan took notice and paused. 

“Baby,” he began, looking for any way to do better. That wasn’t the case, as you abruptly interrupted him. 

“Kiss me.” The third time was forceful, direct. Your eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill across your face. 

“Darling, that’s what I’m doing-“

“Kiss me like you’re never going to see me again.” You blurted, tugging his face so his lips met yours. Your lips moved in sync, aggressive and hot as a tear rolled down your cheek. When you finally broke away you were nearly gasping for air, partly out of frustration that he’d stopped you. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He reassured you, eye contact maintained in full as he wiped the tear off your face. “I love you.” He spoke clearly, his actual voice cutting through the early mornings normal quiet. 

“I love you more.” You said into his chest, falling forward into his arms unintentionally. A single sob heaved through your body, but the tears were done. Exhaustion was setting in finally, and staying up past now meant you were verging into dangerous territory. All the while Dan whispered sweet nothings into the crook of your neck, rubbing your back and shoulders. This was a new low you had reached, and all you had was Dan. Better yet, all you needed was Dan. 

After a moment you looked back up, now bleary-eyed. He smiled. 

“Hey.” Was all he said. You returned the smile, genuinely not being able to control it. 

“Dan?” You asked, the last time for real. 

“Of course.” He answered, not needing words. He planted a real kiss on your lips this time. Not that all his kisses weren’t real and amazing, but they were long and passionate and told stories of his love without words. This was a kiss. It was meant to be short. I love you. That’s all it meant, and all it needed to mean. You sat back on your knees, now feeling almost bashful about what you’d done. Dan’s face was just a tinge pink, barely showing in the dim lamplight, and you could only assume you’d looked the same.

When you’d finally tucked yourself back into bed, back into Dan’s arms, you quickly began to fall tired. You fought the urge to apologize for even asking for a kiss in the first place, but silently, without you even asking for one, Dan had kissed the back of your head. 

“I love you.” You whispered. 

“I love you more.” Came his sleepy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here ever:) hope this is an excuse for me to write more.


End file.
